


Survival Shelter

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gang comes across a survival shelter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Columbus just drove over the border into Colorado. He said to Wichita. ‘You know a lot of people supposedly built survival shelters here.

“Really?”

“Yeah, the whole government might be underground.

“Well, they haven’t made their presence known.

Columbus laughed. “If they haven’t come up with a plan to stop the disease they don’t want to lead the zombies to them. I was just thinking there were a lot of survivalists in this part of the country. Maybe we could find an abandoned shelter.

“How would we know? She asked. “I mean, I’m sure there aren’t signs…Fallout shelter turn left.

Columbus glanced at the back seat. Tallahassee was dozing. “Tallahassee, have you ever seen a survival shelter?

He yawned. “My Grandpa had one when the Cuban Missile crisis happened. By the time I was born though he filled it in with dirt.

Little Rock woke up. “What’s the Cuban Missile Crisis? “

Tallahassee sighed and tugged her hair. “I am going to hit you one of these days.”

“Play nicely or I’m going to separate you.” Wichita said.

Columbus interrupted. “So do you think you would be able to recognize one?

He shrugged. “I don’t know. They made them much fancier since the 60’s.

“How old are you anyway? “Little Rock asked.

“I was born in the summer of love.”

Little Rock laughed. “That doesn’t help.

“Wichita, please let me hit her, just once.”

“You hit her, I shoot you.”

“Can we stop fighting and look for a shelter? There may be food, water, solar power.

They all got excited at the idea. Tallahassee told them everything his Dad had said about the shelter. They stopped at every “big” house for the next three days until they found one that had a steel tunnel in the basement.

“This could be it.” Tallahassee said. “We need to be careful. If there are people, they’ll shoot first. 

He and Wichita made their way down the tunnel and when they got to the end the shelter door was unlocked.

They kicked the door open and fired off some shots in case it was survival for zombies.

Columbus and Little Rock came running down the tunnel. 

“Place looks empty” Tallahassee said. “I’m guessing whoever built it was turned before the outbreak was announced.

Columbus headed for what looked like a kitchen. “Let’s see if there’s any food. Wichita watched the door to make sure no one or thing locked them in. Tallahassee and Little Rock checked the other rooms, happy to see that there was solar electicity

When Little Rock screamed everyone came running. Columbus was carrying canned peaches. “What’s wrong?

Little Rock pointed. “It’s a shower.”

Tallahassee swatted her hard on the back of her head.

“Ow!”

“I’ve told you before. No screaming unless you’re in danger.

“Okay, but it’s a shower. Do you think it works?

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.’ Columbus said.

Wichita finally got there. “What happened?

“I finally hit her.” Tallahassee said.

“Do you want me to kill him, Honey?”

“No. I broke a deal we made. Little Rock said but I had a good reason. “Look.”

Wichita was as mesmerized as her sister. “Do you think it works?”

“There’s only one way to find out. Tallahassee stepped in and turned the knob and a slow stream of warm water came out.

Both girls screamed. “Ladies, first and jumped in.

Tallahassee and Columbus checked out the rest of the place. It was built for a family of four. It had beds, food for months, solar power and running water.

When the girls finally came out they guys each took a shower and settled down with canned peaches.

“Can we stay?” Little Rock asked.

“Maybe a few days.” Tallahassee said.

“Maybe a week. Wichita laughed.

“I’m staying a month. Columbus said.

They all looked at the shower and said together.

“Maybe longer.


End file.
